Distant Fields
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: Because I want to be on equal footing with you. I want to stand beside you and not look at you from afar. Because I want to be with you. Because I love you. No matter how tainted our futures may be. No matter how much our past may wish to stay hidden


**Title: Distant Fields**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** One-shot

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**! Inspired by "Sarishinohara" written by MikotoP with Rib as the vocalist. As usual, "Yo" – Talking, _'Yo'_ – flashbacks or thoughts

**:::**

**O_O_O**

**Distant Fields**

**O_O_O**

**:::**

_It's nothing special, I won't be discouraged_

_I will walk this path along with you_

**:::**

**Present day**

**:::**

"Hey! Have you heard about that girl?" A red-haired girl came running towards a blond haired one. She passed him as she ran towards the other girl and instead of the usual 'Good morning', it seemed like the latest gossip would be the main agenda of the day.

'_Stop it. Just stop.'_ Hands fisted and with almost white knuckles the blond-haired boy gritted his teeth as he continued to listen to those two gossiping girls. It would only be a few more minutes for the train to come.

"Oh, you mean about that singer? I've read about her on that gossip magazine." The blond one said with obvious disinterest.

'_No. Stop.' _With great calmness he didn't know he possessed, he reached for his earphones (the one he shared with _her; _but he only stuck one earpiece and left the other dangling, so used he was on sharing it with her) and scrolled down the screen of his player to find her songs. He turned the music louder to drown the noise the people around him made.

"Yes! Yes! About that one, 'couldn't believe she's such a slut though. Gosh her, sweet demeanor sure is deceiving!" those lies were followed by a derisive snort and high-pitched giggles.

'_That's not true. Don't believe those things.' _His brows furrowed. Everywhere he went these days, it was the topic most teenagers talked about making him angrier more than ever.

"Did you know that it was her alleged boyfriend who sent those pictures and gave that interview to that magazine?" The girl shrugged at the gasp made by the other girl, "I wonder why he did that though." She continued with confusion painting her face. "I mean, if he loved her really, why do something that could ruin her reputation?"

'_Wow. That was new. Where the hell did that came from?'_ He almost let the words slip his mouth but clamped it shut at the last minute.

The red-haired one clearly didn't care about the details for she was much more excited about slandering her name "Nah, I dunno about that. But I'm glad that bitch's true nature was exposed now!" She said loudly.

The blond scoffed at the girl and pointedly said "I hardly believe that Sakura could be a bitch. Even more so, about her being a slut. I think it was unfair. It's not like we know the truth and those pictures seems fake. Have you ever heard of photoshop, Karin?"

The red-haired merely waved the blond's comment, "Come on, there's evidence already Ino." She said dismissively and then sneered at the blond "And I didn't know you're a fan of her."

Uzumaki Naruto could feel the rage building up inside him. He was against of hurting girls but one more word from that Karin; well, let's just say she wouldn't be attending school today. Thankfully, the train came at last. The bell and the noise from the rails drowned the conversation. Naruto entered swiftly and distanced from the still gossiping duo.

As he watched the sceneries pass by, his thoughts drifted towards her. Lies were everywhere. People's tongues wag about things they didn't know made stronger with envy. He sighed; Naruto wondered how she was fairing despite what was happening now. He knew her as a strong person; but despite this strong and cheerful persona she often wore around other people Naruto knew Sakura was prone to brooding on her insecurities.

He was about to call her when his phone rang signaling a message received. A grin slipped on his face when he thought of her texting him. They were merely friends, yes, friends. Regardless of their past, the past which must be hidden no matter what, the two of them would always be friends. His grins which were not so often seen these days, slipped when he saw the unknown number on the screen of his phone; Naruto frowned.

'_Meet me at Sumi restaurant after your classes. We need to talk.'_

The train stopped; his thoughts elsewhere but the music goes on and on. Her voice filling the silence the single text left him.

**:::**

_In front of a door that leads you to an unfamiliar world,_

_I wonder if you aren't feeling so alone._

** :::**

**2 years ago**

**:::**

"Uhm, excuse me. But I think, you dropped this…?" A voice filled with uncertainty called after him as he made his way towards the cafeteria. He didn't hear it at first because of the loud music banging on his ears. With his earphones on both ears, Naruto speed walked to the cafeteria for the much needed (and earned) lunch, which as per usual composed of ramen. Thank God the school offered ramen because really, he would go mad without it.

"Hey! Excuse me." The voice rose a bit higher to get his attention, but still, Naruto dismissed it and thought the voice was calling someone else. He only noticed he was really him when the owner of the voice stopped him by grabbing his arm. He looked down at the bent form of the girl beside him who was catching her breath. His only thought was _'What a weird color.'_ Her long hair was pink, pastel pink and when she looked up and straightened herself again, he saw emerald eyes looking back from his blue ones. He pulled one of the earpieces off to hear her. She watched his actions like a hawk and admittedly, she made him nervous.

And then she smiled.

And he just stared, stared and stared some more. And God, he could feel the blush rising.

The girl just blinked and lifted a necklace. The blue crystal being held by the simple black string was glinting under the sun's rays. Naruto's eyes widened. He could clearly picture himself being killed by Tsunade if he lost that. "Where did you get that?" He asked with cold sweat but still, relief colored his voice and face. He reached for the necklace, the girl dropping it on his palms

The girl just shrugged "You dropped it on the stairs. The string snapped, you see." Her emerald eyes then flamed as she continued, "I chased you all the way here, you know. You have longer strides and I reckon you couldn't hear me because of those earphones."

At this Naruto scratched his head, a boyish and apologetic grin on his face. "Ah… Sorry about that." He said abashedly.

The girl again, smiled "Nah, it's okay. Just don't lose it again, okay?"

She was starting to head back to what he figured as her classroom when with a start, Naruto called back, "Hey! What's your name?"

She turned around and eyed Naruto, a grin starting to work its way to her lips "Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Emerald eyes twinkled with mirth at the blush on his face.

Naruto's smiled back, "Thank you, Sakura-chan! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. It was nice to meet you, 'ttebayo." Mischievous eyes stared back, hands behind his head; it was clear he was embarrassed but it wouldn't hold him back.

She blushed at the familiar way of the use of her name but it didn't deter her to wave a farewell and with another smile, she said, "It was nice meeting you too, Naruto."

**::: **

_And yet, I still love you_

_No matter how tainted our futures may be_

_No matter how much our past may wish to stay hidden_

**:::**

**Present day**

**:::**

Naruto gulped, "Come again?"

The man before him sighed, the action showing how stressful the past few weeks for him were. He rubbed his throbbing temple; his complexion paler than the last time he saw him. It was then that he opened his eyes and pieced him with his onyx eyes. "Naruto, I know you and her had a relationship before." His sharp eyes observed the young man before him as his face changed from shock to silent anger. "I am not asking you to cut all ties with her." _'yet.'_ Yamato sighed again, it seemed like it was a habit for him now. "What I am asking you is for you to put some distance with her."

Naruto stood up, distaste and enrage on his stance "How could you ask me to leave her now?" Naruto's face fell; he didn't know what to feel. He could see the reason behind Yamato's actions but God damn it, this was so unfair. For him and for her, "How could I leave her when she needed me now more than ever?" Disappointment and sadness was sinking deeper on his gut. Torn blue eyes looked back to Yamato's unyielding gaze.

"You will put some distance because you_ know_ that this is for the best." Yamato said stiffly, his tone final, stance resolute. "The press doesn't need to have another fest if they saw you two together, especially now that her concert was growing nearer. I know that her 'nude' pictures were fake and edited and they probably used someone who looked like her. Hell if I care!" Yamato threw his hands in frustration. "But people will believe what they wanted to believe. Some of those pictures were real though? Those with the two of you walking holding hands?" At Naruto's nod of confirmation, Yamato continued, "And now, they really think that she was a slut. Sakura being an idol shouldn't be seen with a _nobody_. People would speculate."

Naruto's brows narrowed further with those crass words, but he knew, he heard from the people on the streets. He knew what they think of her now. Not all of them of course, but still.

"It would not be permanent, don't worry. It would just be until the matter calmed down. This is for your own protection too. I know that you know about the rumor about an ex-boyfriend giving those damn pictures." He cut Naruto as he was about to rebuff the accusation, "Yes, I know it was not you. And hell, I know you were her first and only boyfriend. Don't worry; she knows it was all a lie." Yamato walked behind his desk, "You will put distance _because_ this was her dream."

Naruto sighed, his shoulders sagged. His voice filled with acceptance. But still with hope on his words and voice, he asked "Does she knows? Could I at least call her every now and then?"

"Yes." Yamato said with a straight face but if one would look closely, a miniscule frown could be seen on his rather blank and stoic expression, _'No.'_

**:::**

_I am not easily discouraged_

_There is something that both you and I share_

_I am at the very front seat waving my hands_

_At the world's most brilliant star_

**:::**

**1 ½ year ago**

**:::**

"I want to be a singer." She said as she strummed a few tunes on the guitar. They were on their usual place at lunch – the rooftop. Seeing as they were not classmates at all (with her on the first section and with him on the third), lunch time was the only time they could really meet up in school. Breaks were spent with him doing some rushed homework and her doing some things for her clubs.

Naruto looked up from his lunch (ramen, as usual) and a gentle smile (which actually looked funny for there were still some noodles on the side of his mouth) made its way to his face.

Sakura still strumming an unknown tune did not look at him in the eye. She was rather focused on her fingers as she confessed her dreams, "I want to write songs. I want people to hear my voice…" She paused, her fingers paused as well. Naruto looked at her worriedly as her eyes grew distant and a sad smile appeared on her face, "Do you… do you think it's possible?"

Naruto could hear the veiled fear under her question. Putting his ramen down, he moved closer to her, not minding the feeling of the guitar poking his ribs, "Ne, Sakura-chan, it's what you really, really want right?" he asked seriously.

She watched him with interest, her emerald eyes unblinking and then as if coming out of a trance, she nodded, "Yeah."

His eyes crinkled, an encouraging smile on his face, "Then go for it, 'ttebayo!" he said with a laugh. "There's no one blocking your path to become one. And if there is, well, they don't have any right to do so. So if they did, just shove them or kick them away!" He cheerfully said; Sakura smiled at his enthusiasm "I love your singing. It leaves a warm feeling inside. Like hot chocolate of something… or probably sugar rush? And didn't people already tell you, you have a very nice voice?" At her giggles, Naruto groaned, "Oh God, I sounded sissy when I said it was warm right? Right?" Sakura, unable to hold it any longer, laughed hysterically.

Playfully frowning, Naruto pouted, "Oi, it's not funny. And here I was, trying to encourage my girlfriend to pursue her dreams… and what did I get? I got mocked in return. Seriously, people these days." He grumbled.

Sakura laughed harder at his words. After sobering from her fits of hysterical laughter, she stood up in front of Naruto and bent down to his eye level. Naruto did his best to maintain his sulk but a smirk formed on his lips when Sakura pecked his lips. "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto smiled, he reached out and grabbed her waist settling her on his lap, "Nah, it was worth it."

**:::**

_No matter how much I try to_

_Detach you from that world_

_And give you a kiss through the screen..._

_Our eyes simply won't meet _

**:::**

**Present day**

**:::**

'_The number you dialed is busy at the moment. Please try again later or leave your message after the tone –beep–' _Naruto almost threw his cellphone to the wall. He was trying to call Sakura, and goddammit, he couldn't reach her. Pacing his floor and wearing the rug down, Naruto released a frustrated growl.

He didn't want this. This kind of separation, he already sacrificed a lot, was left hurt a lot when they couldn't continue their relationship. Settling as friends was the best course of action back then, but now, Naruto wondered if it really was the best. He was always left hurt by all of these. Both of them were. He was startled from his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. Snatching it back up, Naruto answered without looking at the screen, "Hello?" He asked anxiously.

'_Hey.'_ The voice on the other line was really her, but it was weary… she sounded tired. _'I'm sorry I couldn't see you now. I… Yamato said I could not.'_ Naruto gripped his phone angrily, his knuckles turned white from the deathly grip. _'I don't understand… He said you were tired of it all. I'm sorry… so sorry. Naruto –hic– I hate this.' _

Naruto listened in disbelief how that guy could say those things. Lies. He really hated those, whatever the intent may be. It would just leave chaos and confusion. "Sakura-chan, don't listen to that old man. Those were just lies."

Sakura breathlessly laughed, relief on her voice, she said _'I knew that… But Naruto, I couldn't let you put up with these any longer.'_ She sniffled pitifully on the phone, _'I know that scandal was just a lie. But if people knew of you, I would hate it – hate this – more if people would be angry at you.'_ She exhaled sadly, _'I'm not worth it.'_

Naruto almost growled, "Sakura, you idiot. Stop overthinking and putting things on your head!" He was shouting at her, but sometimes Naruto knew he needed to so he could let his point cross. "Everything would be alright. Trust me."

'_But Naruto – ' _Sakura started but Naruto cut her off. "No buts. We just have to stop seeing each other at the moment. It's not like we have an official relationship. After all, I am just your _friend." _Naruto said with great difficulty. Their feelings were mutual; but for her to attain her dreams, for her to be happy, their feelings must step aside first. But someday, Naruto promised himself that they could one day be honest with their feelings again.

He could almost hear her hesitation. He understood that she was just worried for him and that made him love her more. At last, with little hesitation, she said _'Okay.'_

Naruto closed his eyes. How much longer would this situation of theirs be? How much longer would it be until they could freely say 'I love you' to one another?

**:::**

_Please ignore those empty and hurtful words_

_You know how humans follow the crowd, _

_It can't be helped_

**:::**

**1 ½ year ago**

**:::**

"I got accepted." She said one day. Her voice despite the news brought so much sadness that it left Naruto confused. Her eyes did not meet his and with trembling hands she passed him her acceptance letter. Not really understanding what her sadness was about, Naruto read the document. Well, he read some parts and almost skimmed the whole.

It was one clause that got his attention, _'New members would train on Ame for a year. New members should not be and/or have any romantic and/or sexual relationship within that time. The company implements its rules strictly. Any member who will not obey the company's rules will be dismissed and be sent back home.'_ Naruto stared dumbly at the paper. So this was what she was lonely about. He sighed and a slightly bitter smile appeared on his face, "Ah… I see." He said.

Sakura lowered her eyes and reached for his hand, "I won't go." She said stubbornly. Naruto chuckled as she pouted. He was elated to know she could give it all up just so he could be with her. But Naruto couldn't stomach it if he would be selfish and tie her down with him. She deserved a chance to reach for her dreams. And honestly, he would be the last one to hold her back down.

He stood up and pulled her up with their joined hands. Facing her confused expression, he squeezed her hand which she promptly squeezed back. "Ne, Sakura-chan what did I said when there's someone who was blocking your path towards your dreams?"

"Something about kicking them or shoving them from what I remember" Sakura giggled. "No one has the right to block my path…" she trailed off and realized what he was getting at, "But Naruto, I want to be with you! I…" Naruto shh'd him by this point. He knew how much of a rule abider Sakura was and she knew how much of a rule breaker he was so with an impish grin, "The rules didn't write something about a boy _friend_. Sakura-chan, this doesn't mean we don't have a chance." He playfully scowled, "And to think you are smarter than me" At that, Sakura playfully slapped his arms. "Hey! That hurts. Anyway, it's not like this is forever, ya know." He then smiled comfortingly, "It just meant that we'll have to wait. So please, don't give it all up."

Sakura's smile was filled with hope. "You're right… But is it okay for you?"

Naruto's tender smile banished her doubts. He reached for her and tucked her under his chin. "Of course, Sakura-chan." He released a breath that ruffled her hair. Nuzzling his nose in her hair, Naruto said. "I couldn't proclaim you as mine but it doesn't mean that your heart was not mine." He held her hands, "And my heart is yours. Always."

Glassy eyes with tears stared at him and the next thing he knew, a petal-haired future star tackled him on the ground.

**:::**

_Even though I finally got to see you_

_Time accelerated by 100 times_

_And tore you away from me_

**:::**

**Present day**

**:::**

Uzumaki Naruto was excited. Fine, he was bouncing on the balls of his heels. It was the day of Sakura's first solo concert. And fortunately, despite the rumors, her first concert was packed.

The few weeks before was hard. They e-mail and called each other almost every chance they got. But sadly, it was not as much as Naruto would have wanted because of Sakura's practice but at the very least, Sakura made the time to text him of how her day was. The calls were limited too because Yamato guarded Sakura like a hawk. But still, Naruto was glad for her. She gave her best for her to reach this far and Naruto couldn't be even more proud for her achievement.

Naruto made his way towards his seat (Sakura secretly gave him the tickets, three rows from the stage). He watched, fascinated, as people around him grew more excited as the time for the start to draw near. At last the light grew dim and the concert started.

**:::**

Her voice, like always, was clear. The inflection, the emotion rendered on the strings of words was so honest. His eyes followed every movement she made. He took a step closer towards her.

One…

Two…

Three…

He was about to take another when he reached the edge of the stage. Weeks. Three whole weeks of not seeing her. And she was just right there, just a foot away. And Naruto had never felt the burden of those three weeks brought.

The practiced words of the song were flowing from her lips. Her practiced movements were fluid and seemed natural. But it all came crashing down when she opened her eyes and found his. The words faltered, her movements stopped and tears flowed from her eyes. It seemed like it was a relief for her to see him now. When she stopped singing, the crowd stared at them, watched their movements closely. The monitor focused on them and everyone waited with baited breath…

Naruto transfixed with her face started climbing the stage and crossing the distance between them. He was only a few feet more.

Another step. And murmurs began.

Another. And he distantly heard running footsteps

And another. He was almost in front of her when he felt muscled arms grasping him and lifting him off the stages. And it was then that he realized that the securities were called to stop him and bring him off the stage. He tried to shake the arms that held him captive but their grip was strong. And then they took him away.

And the last thing he saw of Sakura was of her standing at the middle of the stage, holding the microphone with white knuckles and mouthing 'Naruto, Naruto.' Over and over again.

**:::**

_I want to touch you_

_I want to touch you_

_Just once more_

_That softness of yours_

_With these palms of mine_

**:::**

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_You're not sorry at all, so don't lie about it.'_

'_Yes, you're right. I'm not sorry. So I will say it again. Leave her be. I don't want you anywhere near her. I don't want you to go see her. I don't want you to talk to her. In fact, I want you to sever all your connections with her.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Isn't it obvious enough? You're a distraction. You're making her lose her focus on her dreams. Sakura doesn't need you now. Not now when she's almost near her goal. Not now when she's just starting her career. Sakura is not fitted to be with a __**nobody**__.'_

**:::**

'_The number you dialed is not available at the moment. Please try again later or leave your message after the tone –beep–' _Sakura stared at the screen of her phone. Ever since that day, she had not seen Naruto. She could not even reach his phone. It was just like he vanished from the face of the earth. She had already tried asking Yamato but all she got was 'Forget that boy now and focus on your projects.'

Aside from the ruckus that happened on her debu concert, everything went well. The rumors mad from Naruto's appearance were easily diffused by Yamato.

And with the disappearance of the rumors, so was Naruto.

And that left Sakura confused and hurt.

She pocketed her phone and with a deep sigh, opened the door to another meeting for another project. Just like always.

'_Are we over, Naruto?'_

**:::**

_And yet... I still love you_

_No matter how tainted our futures may be,_

_I don't care anymore, so..._

**:::**

**3 years later**

**:::**

Three years have passed since she last saw him – since he disappeared without any reason or even a goodbye. Three years where she focused all her attention and energy on her career instead. Sakura sighed… everything just seemed so bothersome now. The day just goes by… and why did she liked singing again?

A knock startled her from her thoughts. With a start, she distractedly said 'come in'. Yamato entered the room talking to someone. Sakura fleetingly remembered that a new singer and songwriter wanted her to sing his songs. He wrote songs that made it to the top hits but it would be Sakura's first time to work with this new guy.

Her eyes slid to Yamato who was blocking the door and still talking to whoever that person was. She consciously smoothed her dress and fixed her hair, her polite smile already in place. She watched as the next person entered the room. A person who she knew too well.

"Sakura." Yamato said his voice taciturn and professional, "This is Uzumaki Naruto, and he would be writing and arranging the songs of your next album." He entered the room wearing a sleek suit. His roguish and spiky hair was still the same. Blue eyes clearer more than ever and that grin still made her heart melt.

She didn't notice that tears were already running down her face. And then as if time stopped and promptly fast forwarded, Sakura ran the remaining distance between them and engulfed him in a hug. "How could you leave me and show up? How could you not call me, not even once?" She cried.

Naruto winded his arms on her waist and nuzzled her hair. "Because I want to be on equal footing with you. I want to stand beside you and not look at you from afar. Because I want to be with you. Because I love you."

Sakura entangled herself from him and smiled, tears still running freely from her eyes, "I love you too."

**:::**

_Please look at me, I'm right here..._

_... No matter how insignificant my existence may be to you_

_Even if all the mistakes you're making right now, _

_May stab me to death one day..._

_I will always be here for you_

**:::**

**終わり**

**:::**

**AN:** Well… That's finished. Sorry if it's rushed or something, I just wanted to finish this thing.

So right… This was loosely based on real life. If you want to know more try googling Sashihara Rino or the song Sarishinohara. You will get the story from there.

**Why was Sakura not allowed to have romantic relationships? **Idols in Japan have strict rules. Oftentimes, relationships are forbidden especially on trainings. They were seen as stars, I think, that fans had a hard time to accept it if they have relationship with common people. 'Ya know, show business and all. For Sakura who was just starting back then, a relationship would drop her popularity.

**So, what happened to Naruto?** To put it simply, Yamato asked (threatened) him to leave Sakura's life. He spent the time making his own name instead so he could be with her. Being a fan or secret boyfriend/friend wouldn't work, so yeah.

**Why make Yamato seemed so bad?** Because I don't have any other character to use *shrugs*. And I think, at the end, he accepted and acknowledged Naruto anyway.

Updates are still slow. Internship was sucking whatever free time I get. Please be patient with me though. :D

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW** and **NO FLAMES** please.

**~Katarin Kishika**


End file.
